In recent years, 2-in-1 PCs which can be used in the two forms of a notebook personal computer (PC) and a tablet have been sold. The 2-in-1 PCs include a detachable 2-in-1 PC system in which a housing comprising a display is attachable to and detachable from a housing comprising a keyboard.
In some detachable 2-in-1 PCs, a housing comprising a display and a housing comprising a keyboard are each provided with a battery. If a housing comprising a display and a housing comprising a keyboard are each provided with a battery, a conversion loss of power occurs in supplying power from the battery on the housing side comprising the keyboard to a load circuit on the housing side comprising the display and in charging the battery on the housing side comprising the display.